Electrical junction boxes, also known as outlet boxes, are utilized to provide termination and connection points for electrical wiring as well as data, communication, and control wiring. Generally, electrical wiring in residential and commercial construction will be installed in the walls or ceilings of the construction, and one or more electrical junction boxes can be provided at various points along the wiring to permit the installation of associated electrical switches, electrical outlets, and other devices such as lights, fans, etc. In some instances, such as for wall mounted switches or electrical outlets, an installer may need a certain length of exposed electrical wiring to connect a switch or outlet to the electrical wiring. In such instances, the exposed electrical wiring should be contained within the junction box to protect residents and/or commercial workers from electrical hazards associated with exposed electrical wiring.
Conventional metal electrical junction boxes can be mounted using a variety of brackets and other mounting means. However, the number of different conventional metal electrical junction boxes combined with the variety of brackets and other mounting means creates the need for providing ever increasing amount of inventory space for a manufacturer, supplier, or retailer to offer these products to a consumer. In addition, the number of SKUs (stock keeping units) or unique identifiers and associated time spent tracking this inventory can be burdensome and expensive.